All In Their Eyes
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: They were apart for a year yet whenever their eyes met, their unspoken words seemed louder than usual. AU. HHr. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was previously rated as 'T' while I was working on its 'M' version.**

 **And here it is!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews favourites and follows ^^**

* * *

"Daddy, am I a mistake?"

Harry's eyes moved from the television to his son who was questioningly looking at his father for an answer.

Or rather curiously.

"Why such a question James?" Harry asked as he switched off the telly and looked back to his three year old son.

James' lips quivered anxiously as he looked at his father with his wife chocolate eyes, which gave Harry's stomach a nervous flip.

Those eyes always reminded him of _her._

He blinked a few times before focusing back to his son who spoke.

"I heard you and mummy fight last week," the boy mumbled innocently. "She was saying that you were her biggest mistake." He further looked at his father's stunned face. "Does it mean- am _I_ a mistake too daddy?"

Harry gave out a huge sigh before closing his eyes and recalling her words from last Saturday.

 _"Loving you was a mistake! Marrying you was also a mistake! Thank goodness I opened my eyes-"_

"Daddy?" James' voice got Harry back to present. He smiled sadly at his son and brought him to his lap before placing a kiss on his ebony tuft.

"You are the best thing that happened in my and your mummy's life James. Don't you ever say that you're a mistake," Harry said softly allowing his son to cuddle in his warmth. "Both of us love you very much."

"But then, why do you and mummy fight?" James further asked sadly. "Why did you get a di- div-"

"Divorce?" Harry supplied to which James nodded. "Well James, your mummy and I separated because we fought a lot and we stopped loving each other," Harry said while his son listened closely. "And we all want to live in a peaceful world don't we?" He further asked with a small smile.

The little boy frowned disapprovingly at his father and said "But you still love mummy."

Harry closed his eyes and felt his heart thumping faster than usual.

Maybe because he _knew_ that James was right.

He was still in love with his ex-wife.

But-

 _"I hate you Harry! I hate you so much!"_

Her voice was full of hatred and disgust the last time she spoke to him. They had an argument because Harry had forgotten to pick up their son from the Weasleys while his wife was away for ministry conference.

They had split almost a year ago because it was _his_ mistake.

Or maybe both of theirs.

Harry took another breath before looking back at his son. "Maybe I still love her buddy," he said, feeling a bit of weight being lifted away from his heart. "I love your mother loads. But it's too late isn't it? I made a mistake because of which your mummy wouldn't even look at me."

He never realized when a tear drop rolled down his cheek and he didn't bother to brush it off.

Harry still wanted to make things right with the woman he loved.

Only if she was ready to sort it out but her pride always came on the way.

Bloody Gryffindor traits!

Harry smiled at his son as he brushed the tear off his cheek and placed a kiss on his nose. "Don't cry daddy," he said. "I know mummy loves you too, but she doesn't say it."

"I don't think so James," Harry smiled sadly at him. "I messed it up buddy. She won't even listen to me."

James was about to say something when the daddy-son pair heard a crack from the entrance. Harry's breath hitched as James wriggled out of his embrace and ran to greet the guest. His body wanted to move but it decided to remain rigid, knowing that he couldn't face _her_ ; especially after their last argument.

"Mummy!" He heard his son scream before he could hear her laugh which were more like music to Harry's ears.

"Hey sweetie, did you have your dinner?" Harry heard her ask and smiled feeling James vigorously nodding his head. "Daddy made you spaghetti didn't he?" She further asked.

"Yes!" James exclaimed before Harry could hear the footsteps getting closer. All of a sudden the room started to darken when he could feel her standing behind the couch.

"Daddy mummy is here!" James exclaimed in glee, forcing Harry to turn around to find her enticing brown eyes locking with his emerald ones. Whenever they met, he always felt all the love he had for her rushing into his veins and that want to apologize for all his mistakes which drove them apart.

A ray of hope fluttered inside his heart as she gave him a small smile.

Well, Hermione Granger (previously Hermione Potter) had the most contagious smile.

"Hi." She said meekly.

"Hey." Harry replied equally and returned the smile. "Shall I get you something? Like I made spaghetti-"

"No Harry really," Hermione cut him off formally. "I actually had dinner at Draco's and I just came to tuck in my little guy just after you called." She grinned at James and ruffled his hair. "I'll go back home after that-"

"Mummy can you please stay?" James asked her, giving Hermione his best puppy eyes. "You've been busy and I don't get to cuddle with you!"

Hermione looked uncertainly at Harry and then at James. "Um, sweetheart, sure that your daddy might have a problem-" she started when she was gently cut off by her eager ex-husband.

"Hermione you know I have no problems," he said. "James is right, you've been busy lately. Why don't you take a night off and stay with him tonight? I'm sure he will like it." Harry then smiled at his son. "Won't you buddy?" He further asked.

"Yes!" James exclaimed and started to tug on Hermione's sleeve. "Come on mummy! Read me the Rabbity story!"

Harry knew that Hermione was confused while her thoughts battled within her head. He knew that she knew of the consequences of staying over even if it was just for their son. The little buy had been eager to spend some time with him mum and as much as Hermione wanted to do so, work called.

Her work load was one of the reasons of their divorce.

"Alright, I'll stay." Hermione finally answered her son with a smile. "Why don't you go and brush your teeth while I freshen up and join you in bed?"

James gave his mother a toothy grin before squealing out an "Okay!" before running into his bedroom upstairs.

The couple stood in an awkward silence before Hermione cleared her throat, and found Harry's eyes on her.

"I'll just tuck him in," she said awkwardly. "I know I've not been able to-"

"It's fine Hermione. Work has always been your first priority, I know it." Harry said softly and soon regretted his words when he found her lips tugging into a deep frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No Harry, you're right this time," Hermione said in a small, tired voice. "You've _always_ been right about how much I am dedicated towards my work that I had forgotten about my son and even my _pregnancy_." Harry opened his mouth to speak when she continued. "I needed to talk to you about something; I'll join you once I put James to bed okay?"

Harry nodded as his eyes once again watched Hermione walking away from him. Many times before in the past one year, his heart fell at this sight however now, something told him that the talk they were about to have was something he was looking forward to.

Something which would bring him courage to declare his love for his favorite brunette, yet again.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her son who was snuggled into her warm body just after she finished with another bed time story. She brushed her finger on his cute button nose, to which he sniffled slightly. The little boy in her arms was something which meant a lot to Hermione; one of those people for whom she was ready to sacrifice her life for.

The moment baby James was first given into Hermione's arms; she couldn't help but admire his beautiful features and the fact that he looked exactly like his father.

His father, her ex-husband, _her Harry_ who happened to be one of Hermione's precious little stones.

She closed her eyes, thinking about whatever she had lost in the past one year, which also included Harry; her only buoy who had supported her throughout her miscarriage.

And all she did was to blame him and push him away.

It was on the night before Christmas when Harry was away for an Auror mission to Bulgaria while James and a four month old pregnant Hermione had temporarily moved into the Granger household. Her relationship with Harry was on the rockier side because she had decided to work overtime before the baby arrived. Harry had been extremely protectively about her because the last time they were expecting, they nearly lost James to her stresses and works that this time he had made her vow to distance herself from whatever would harm the baby. However Miss Granger was proud enough to let anyone but herself take care of her and had an intense argument with her husband before he left for his mission. While coming back walking from the grocery store, Hermione thought that it was important to attend an important call on the cell while crossing the snowy roads.

It was when she was hit with a car and everything changed.

It was the night when Hermione her son to an accident and blamed her husband for not being there for her and not her work.

Harry was by her side by next morning; however Hermione didn't want to see his face or even talk to him, how much ever he tried from his side. She knew that Harry was feeling guilty for not being there for her when he had to and it killed her to see her devastated husband begging her for forgiveness.

In the end, it was her fault.

However she blamed Harry for it.

And soon their marriage was broken.

A year slipped from Hermione's eye, onto James' head when she realized that Harry was the missing puzzle piece from her life. It was wrong to push him away and it was wrong to deny his apologies.

It was all _her_ fault.

Where was the Hermione who would forgive her husband in a heartbeat and admit that she was wrong in the first place?

Another tear fell from her eyes when she decided to brush it away before quietly settling James under his blanket. Gently stroking his ebony mane, she placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

She was not supposed to cry but stand strong in front of Harry.

However Hermione had no idea till when would her tears remain in their dams.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room, only to find Harry sitting down on the carpet with a blanket around his frame, seeking warmth from the crackling fire from the fireplace. His body was rested against the couch while his eyes were hiding that one thing Hermione loved about him the most.

His beautiful emerald eyes.

Hermione smiled to herself before kneeling down and shaking him gently, only to afford a moan from his mouth.

"Harry, Harry wake up." She said gently when he slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling face. Harry smiled back and made some place for Hermione to sit, making sure that there was some distance between them.

The two sat in a moment of awkward silence when Harry cleared his throat to speak.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked with a ray of hope in his heart.

Hermione fiddled with her fingers and nervously bit her lips from which Harry understood that it was something she was uncertain about. "Draco asked me to move in with him," she answered quietly, not meeting his surprised gaze. "I know it's been six months into our relationship and he wants to take a step forward." She sighed. "He-he is really serious about me and him Harry."

Harry felt as if his heart was shot by a bullet and those millions of hopes shattered within seconds. "Why are you telling me about it?" He asked coldly. "You know how uncomfortable I am when it comes to you, and _him._ "

"I just asked because if that happens, James would have to spend some time at the Malfoy Manor," Hermione said calmly. "And I haven't even finished the whole-"

"Are you serious Hermione? You're going to live in the very place you got _tortured to death_?" Harry screamed at her and scoffed. "You think _I'm_ going to let you do that?"

"And why not?" Hermione angrily retorted. "Who are _you_ to stop me?"

"I am the father of your son! I don't want him to stay in the place where his mum screamed for help! Where she nearly _died_ -!"

"Stop acting like my husband will you?" Hermione finally lost her patience and let out her frustrations. "You act as if you care!"

"Maybe because I've always been in love with you! Even now!" Harry finally declared and buried his face into his hands while Hermione looked back at him in utter shock, and even relief.

"I nearly lost you that night," he continued softly. "It was the same night I realized that I was in love with you. As bad it was, it opened my eyes." He shut his eyes close and allowed tears to form pools. "We were so much in love Hermione. Look at James, he's the proof. What happened to us? What did _I_ do?"

Only the crackling of fire could be heard for what seemed like hours when-

"I broke up with him Harry."

He opened his eyes to find Hermione smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"I broke up with him." She repeated.

Harry sat up straight and allowed the tears to flow freely as she continued.

"For all these months, I was just trying to get over you," she said. "But I failed every single time. Things with Draco were becoming quite serious and I knew he would want to take our relationship to the next level but I wasn't ready," she sobbed. "I wasn't ready because I was irrevocably in love with you, I still am."

Harry cried harder shedding tears of happiness when Hermione cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears of his face. "I am so sorry Harry, I ruined our marriage. I blamed you for something you didn't do. It was entirely _my_ fault!"

"No Hermione, it was-"

"If it wasn't for the call that night, Jacob would've been with us, our little boy-"

"Hermione-"

"It was all my fault! I ruined everything!"

Before she could say any further, her words were cut off by his lips falling over hers. Hermione sobbed harder when Harry pulled her by the waist and got her closer, eagerly kissing her lips, when she finally decided to respond. Her arms went around his neck as she steadied his body as they started to melt into one another.

They had missed this for the past one year.

So many unsaid words to love we're finally poured into this one kiss. They broke away yet their foreheads stayed attached as their eyes showed many emotions running. It was when they finally whispered-

"I love you."

They laughed as they wiped their tears and looked into each other's eyes with sheer happiness and hope. Their noses met in an Eskimo kiss when Hermione whispered "Make love to me Harry. Love me again, I've missed you."

Harry kissed her briefly and looked questioningly into her eyes. "Are you sure? You- you and Draco-"

"Draco and I _never_ \- we-" she blushed. "It was something special which I shared with you and I wasn't ready to completely give up."

Harry smiled at her and was happy that he still had a special place in her heart. He slowly pushed her on the carpet and moved on top of her while brushing the soft curls off her face.

"What if this is all a dream and I wake up all alone with you gone?" He asked her softly when Hermione shook her head and said-

"I promise you that I won't leave you or push you away ever again. I made this mistake once and ended up wanting you more than ever. I'll stay."

Harry smiled as another tear fell from his eyes, and kissed Hermione hungrily, while her fingers played with the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She looked at him with darkened eyes full of lust before he kissed her passionately yet again. His fingers hastily started unbutton her shirt before they unzipped her skirt.

"Harry!" Hermione gave out a loud whisper as he nipped her neck. "Ha-Harry! Let me feel you!"

"Patience 'Mione," Harry breathed out as he successfully got her out of her attire and unclasped her bra in a go. "Patience."

Hermione moaned and withered when she felt Harry's rough palm kneading her breast while he sucked on her collarbone. She thrusted against his hardened member before placing her palm against his crotch. Harry moaned audibly and thrust against her hand before their eyes could meet again.

"Merlin only you are the one who can get me like this." Harry said raggedly when he felt her fingers hooking on to his sweatpants and pulling them down while he did the same with her underwear. He looked into her eyes and them along the length of her slim body before meeting her eyes yet again.

"I missed you beautiful," He murmured while coaxing her legs open and positioning himself at her entrance. "I missed all of this."

Hermione smiled and the hissed as Harry gently entered her, burying himself deep inside her warmth. Harry cupped her cheek and made their eyes meet while they exchanged contended smiles.

"I love you," Hermione said softly as their bodies moved in rhythm and sync of the crackling fire. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione," Harry whispered back as he hit Hermione's sensitive part inside and she moaned audibly. "You feel amazing!" He further moaned as Hermione's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

"You too!" Hermione murmured before coming undone soon followed by Harry. Only their breathing other than the fire was heard as they remained connected for what seemed like ages. Harry smiled and brushed her curls off her face and admired the beauty which lay before him. They smiled before Harry pulled out of her and lay down next to her heaving body.

"I'm sorry for being stupid," He heard Hermione say as she snuggled into his warmth. "I'm so sorry."

Harry pulled her closer before wandlessly summoning a blanket which swiftly landed on top of them. Placing a kiss on her head, he said "It's okay being stupid you know. At least we are together now."

Hermione smiled widely before closing her eyes and once again slept peacefully after almost a year, in his safe arms.

This feeling went the other way as well.

* * *

The next morning his eyes confirmed that last night was not a dream but reality when he woke up with his arms around her warm body while her head was rested next to his on the pillow. Her breath fell against his nose and he was happy to see that big smile on her face. They ended up sleeping in the living room in front of the warming fire with just a small blanket to cover their naked forms.

The moment she opened her eyes she looked at him lovingly and brushed her thumb against his lips. Harry couldn't help but place a kiss on her skin while she continued to smile with a glow on her face.

"Hey." Hermione said softly.

"Hi beautiful," Harry murmured and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Slept well?"

"Uh huh," she replied and kissed him briefly. "You know, I'm happy that James will wake up to both his parents making him breakfast."

"I'm aware," he said and brought out her left hand. "I'm intending to put my mother's ring into that finger again," he murmured and kissed her palm. "Are you ready to say yes?"

All Hermione did was to laugh and say-

"You know the answer when it's all in my eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Was this version better? Yay or Nay?**

 **So go ahead and hit the 'Review' button! ^^**


	2. Epilogue

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

The brunette looked up to her concerned husband's face and shook her head while he kept looking at her unconvinced.

"Tonight at the reception, you were avoiding liquor and sea food," he further reasoned. "Of course there is _something_ wrong."

Hermione laughed and leaned in to place a firm kiss on her husband's lips.

She could do that all night.

"Harry, we just got married for the second time almost twelve hours ago and all you can think of is of me ignoring liquor?" Hermione playfully asked. "Even if you would've asked for more sex tonight, I would've given you a straight answer."

"Of course I wouldn't mind more sex," Harry said slyly. "I mean, James is back in London with your mum while we are here in Greece, enjoying our honeymoon-"

" _Second_ honeymoon." Hermione corrected him.

"Yes, _that_." Harry smiled and kissed her briefly. "I can marry you a thousand times to spend some time like this. Just us and no four year old to annoy us."

"James is not annoying," Hermione said with a frown. "Even if he is, he's his _father's son_ -"

"What about when he tries to correct simple spellings huh?" Harry teased. "He is his _mummy's boy_ then-"

His words were cut off by her lips and Harry responded happily while his hand slid down her naked body to caress her sides. He laughed against her lips and then gently moved on top of her before breaking her kiss and finding a glimmer of happiness and excitement in her chocolate eyes.

" _What's wrong?_ " Harry asked her again, brushing the soft curls off her face.

The brunette laughed. "Is there something wrong in being happily married?" She asked him playfully, to which her husband frowned.

"I _do_ notice things you know," he replied. "You didn't have wine and you've even been throwing up lately," Harry kept looking questioningly at her and then eyes at her flat belly. "Is there _something_ you've been wanting to tell me?"

Hermione smiled knowingly at him and entwined her hand with his. "Remember what James wanted for Christmas?" She asked to which Harry nodded. "A little sibling to play with?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the thought of their son, when his wife took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Maybe he'll get his gift earlier than expected," Hermione further said with a smile as Harry fondly placed his palm firmly against her tummy. "What say daddy? How was your wedding gift?"

Harry gave out a teary laugh and kissed his wife soundlessly while gently pulling her on top of him while his hand remained protectively on the belly. After whatever bad the couple had gone through, this was the best thing which was happening to them after they had gotten together almost six months before.

Harry broke off when he felt Hermione's soft fingers brushing the tears off his cheeks. "I just-" he laughed. "Is this _really_ happening?"

The brunette laughed and nodded happily. "It is indeed happening," she confirmed. "In almost seven months we all will have our baby to play with."

"And to spoil her rotten," Harry supplied with a smile.

"I'm not even sure if it's a girl-"

"I'm sure we're having a little girl Hermione. I mean, you're morning sickness isn't as worse as what you had when you were pregnant with both our boys."

Harry realized the glitch in his words when he found Hermione smiling sadly at him.

It was about their son whom she miscarried.

He sighed and leaned in to her belly before lovingly skimming his nose over her skin.

"I love you already little one," Harry murmured softly, before placing a kiss on that spot. "I'll make sure that your mummy and you are perfectly safe; I'm not going to leave either of you before you're safely delivered into my arms." He felt Hermione smile behind her breasts. "I'll also make sure that your mummy doesn't over-exert herself because," he sighed sadly. "The last time this happened, we lost your brother."

Hermione couldn't help but shed tears at Harry's brief speech while he kept placing promising kisses to the baby who was growing centimeters beneath. She knew that they had done right with James, made a huge mistake and lost Jacob and now, Hermione had promised to herself to keep her baby and herself safe.

"He or she is going to love you Harry," she finally whispered in awe. "We are so depending on you mister Potter."

Harry laughed and came back to face Hermione and placing a short yet loving kiss on her lips. "We are going to do this right." Was all her said.

Hermione smiled and nodded while she melted away in his embrace.

She couldn't agree more to Harry's promising words.

* * *

 **A/N: A little fluffy surprise for you guys which focuses on their life after Harry and Hermione wed for the second time.**

 **Anyways, did you like it?**


End file.
